Legacy Continued
by BethanyJo
Summary: This is the re-write of my original story, The Bourne Legacy Continued; re-vamped, and ready to go! "You're doing perfect Maya. You're doing it faster than I ever could. I'm training you to put exhaustion aside. In the field, the enemy won't allow you time to catch your breath… Again," Aaron/OC


**Hey readers! No, your eyes did not deceive you. I've ****_FINALLY_**** re-wrote this story like I promised you, and i'm much happier with the results. I honestly couldn't believe the stuff I'd written before. It was ****_horrid._**** So, I apologize you had to wait forever and a day, but here it is! Tell me what you think, and I'll try to keep my mojo for writing(;**

* * *

"Again!" Aaron yelled harshly at her.

The young blond sighed and wiped some sweat off her brow. She was frustrated. They'd been doing the same thing for over an hour.

"What am I doing wrong? I've been disassembling and assembling this same rifle for over an hour now. What am I looking for?"

Aaron leaned down and dissembled the rifle in what seemed like a matter of seconds.

"You're doing perfect My. You're doing it faster than I ever could. I'm training you to put exhaustion aside. In the field, the enemy won't allow you time to catch your breath… Again," he handed her the rifle one last time.

Maya cracked her knuckles and closed her eyes. She heard Aaron click the timer, and began her work; feeling for all the bits and pieces that made her weapon. Keeping her eyes closed as she felt each crevasse and knot that would turn this pile of metal into an assassination machine. Clicking the final cartridge in place, she heard Aaron click the timer yet again.

She exhaled.

Aaron looked down at the timer and expressed contentment.

"Not bad. It was actually better than all your previous times. You have now earned your rest," he grinned at her and hopped to his feet.

"Come on, you need some water," he outstretched his hand, and wearily, Maya grabbed it. She released a slight gasp when she felt the tingle that his hand gave off. He hoisted her off the floor so quickly, that when she was eye level with him, her chest was pressed against his, panting from the vibe between them. Aaron awkwardly coughed and let go, muttering something under his breath that she couldn't understand.

Aaron threw a water bottle at her. "You really are doing great M," he muttered.

She took a swig and cocked her head at him. "Well thank you,"

"I think you're gonna be a real hot agent one day," he grimaced.

"Are you flirting with me Aaron?" she winked.

Aaron shifted uncomfortably, and mumbled, "That's not what I meant…"

"Jesus Aaron I know! I was just making a joke," she rolled her eyes.

Aaron lifted his eyebrows and smiled.

Maya's legs immediately turned to jelly, as an electric charge surged through her body. She tried to relax her breathing and throw away the sexual thought she just had.

Aaron's eyes relaxed and amusement lifted to his eyes, and a huge grin came through his face.

"I'm going to get some stuff,"

"You're going to at least help me clean up though, right?"

Aaron lifted his eyebrows and smiled.

"Oh no, look at the time. The store's gonna close any minute now," Aaron smiled again and jogged out of the dainty hotel room.

"Aaron!" the woman groaned and scratched her forehead.

She wandered back to the bedroom and put away her rifle, she remembered back to when Aaron first found her; she was 21 years old and running from the government. She had helped Jason Bourne in his escape and gave him cash and a place to stay. She had become his friend, and to the government; that was treason.

One normal morning as she was shopping for some necessities, one of the branches of the CIA had found her. She dropped her bags and began darting across downtown Melbourne. She ran through back alleyways and turned into an old church. Climbing to the bell tower, she hid behind a wall, and slowly pulled out a Walther P99 and exhaled slowly as she heard footsteps climbing up the stairs. She chambered a round, when the gun made a small 'click'. The footsteps stopped and she held her breath. Maya was about to spin around and shoot the bastard, when someone came from behind her, and covered her mouth. She began squealing and thrashing, when the stranger turned her around and put his finger to his mouth, signaling for her to be quiet. Maya didn't know why, but she trusted this man. Something about his beautiful blue eyes made him feel safe. She slowly nodded as the man smiled at her. He took a deep breath and jumped out from behind the wall. All she could do was listen to the sounds of punches being thrown, bone crunching snaps and grunts as the men would fight. She held her breath when she heard a gun shot and no other movement, and hoped it wasn't her hero. Silence consumed her.

"You can come out now,"

She didn't dare move.

Footsteps came closer to her as she tried not to cry. Suddenly there was a man standing in front of her as she screamed and shut her eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey. You're okay," the man grabbed her arms and brought her into his body as his large arms embraced her.

Maya began sobbing soundlessly and gripped the man's jacket.

"It's over now, you'll be okay," he gently stroked her hair.

She finally got the courage to pull back and look at her savior again, and gave him a small reassuring smile. Bright blue-green eyes stared back at her as she observed him. A slightly large nose sat centered on his face with thin, defined lips beneath, with short, dirty blond hair on top of his head. Underneath thick hair and bone-matter, was his brain. Usually – Maya noticed – one doesn't think too much of how smart a man must be. But, sitting there, staring into this mystery man's eyes, she thought that this man must be incredible. He had to have no feeling of remorse, quick analytical thoughts, and an unmistakable amount of strength. This man had just taken out God-knows how many _specially_ trained CIA agents, and done it quickly and quietly.

And, he had saved her life.

"Looks like you've got yourself into something here," he smiled.

Maya nodded.

"Yea, I uh, am wanted for questioning," she sniffed and wiped her nose.

"What for?" he asked curiously.

"Treason,"

The man took a step back and inspected the petite blond before him. "Treason?"

"Yea, uh, I aided a federal criminal,"

"Who?" the man asked.

A scoff left her pink lips. "You ask a lot of questions,"

His face upturned into a grimace.

"Well, I'm not telling you anymore until you tell me your name, and how you found me," she stated.

He nodded.

"My name is Aaron Cross. I worked with a very secret division of the CIA known as Outcome. You are now probably one of a few handfuls who know of this program. We are an elite group of assassins who are taught to survive and kill in the worst of circumstances."

It almost seemed rehearsed; the way he just labeled everything off as if it didn't matter. It reminded her of someone dear to her heart. Some on who was in the military.

"Well, we were. All of them have been murdered, except me. I went rogue when I found out what they were doing. I was trying to find more information on why Outcome was shut down, when I went rummaging through the old files. I came across a name: Maya Evelynn Bishop. I didn't know why, but that last name sounded so familiar. Then I remembered; Duncan Bishop was my field trainer. Your father,"

Maya shook her head in denial. "No, my dad was a military officer…" she paused and made the connection. "He _was_ a training officer, just not the military?"

Aaron slowly acknowledged.

"He was a great man Maya. I was devastated when he passed,"

She nodded and whispered, "Thank you,"

Aaron slightly smiled and suddenly froze. "This was a lovely chat and everything, but we really need to get out of here if you want to survive," Aaron grabbed the Walther P99 from the girl's shaking hands, and lifted a curious eyebrow at the high quality gun that this tiny girl had possessed. He sighed and outstretched his hand, but the shaking blond hesitated and looked around.

"I don't know if I can," she finally whispered.

Maya's head suddenly snapped to the right when she heard the downstairs church wooden door crack open, and followed by loud footsteps as they scurried their way through the church.

"It's now or never Maya," Aaron's eyes appeared impatient, but he waited for her to grab the hand stretched towards her. He led them up the stairs and out on to the bell tower as Maya violently looked around and saw there was no where else to go.

"Come on," Aaron yelled from above her.

She looked up and saw him standing in the cupola. Grabbing his hand, she hoisted herself into the tiny little room.

"Okay Maya. I know this is a lot to ask of you, but I need you to follow exactly what I do,"

She nodded.

"Oh, one more thing; are you afraid of heights?"

She glanced at him in suspicion, and slowly nodded again; mumbling her reply, "They're not really my favorite thing in the world,"

Aaron sighed, "Well then, you're just going to have to trust me,"

Suddenly Aaron leapt from the tower and rolled into a very stereotypical 'secret agent' type landing on the adjacent building. He stood up and popped his neck, then outstretched both arms: ready to catch the trembling woman across from him.

Maya's eyes grew wide in understanding, took a few steps back; shaking her head.

"I can't-I can't," she whispered to herself.

Aaron took a few steps forward and slowly lowered his hands. "My, I _will_ catch you. I won't let you get hurt, okay?" he called at her.

Maya shook her head again, this time being interrupted by the bell tower door being flung open and CIA agents shouting;

"We've found her! Up here!"

She quickly thought through her options. There was a pretty good chance that her best option of survival was with Aaron. If she was caught by the CIA, they would most likely kill her or lock her in some high facility prison. Taking a deep breath, she leapt from the bell tower.

**So, there's the first part. What do we think? Read and review please. Don't be afraid to tell me what you think. Any ideas for this story? Anything you wanna see? Shoot me a review or PM, and i'll keep it in mind!**

**XOXO, **

**BethanyJo**


End file.
